


Sorrow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e17 Sunday, Gen, POV Inanimate Object, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis ponders a new action of her inhabitants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "40- SGA, Atlantis, Teardrops"

She felt sorrow again.

Her original creators had felt sorrow, though she hadn't the word for it then, but she observed, and remembered, and studied, and learned. There was a woman, who stayed with her for a great length of time, and from her subconscious much was learned, including sorrow.

These soft ones - her newest inhabitants, felt sorrow often, on a smaller scale, but this time was different. This time it filled up her every corridor and room.

There were places in particular - a desk, a pier railing, and a healing room - where the humans sorrowed the most. In those locations, they did a strange thing - one she had not yet catalogued.

They dripped water from their faces - most of it landed on themselves, but some hit the deck, the railing, the desk, the table. It was a phenomenon she had yet to categorize, but it seemed to be a result of the sorrow.

The woman so like the one before sat at her desk and - for the first time in all the time they had know each other - sorrowed this way. The man, her favorite, leaned against the railing for hours at a time like this.

She did not understand - were they mourning for the hole in her? It was not the first, nor the last, and she felt nothing for it, so neither should they.

And yet they sorrowed.

She would have to get the man to sit in one of her chairs or pods, so that she may access his mind on a deeper level and probe out the meaning of this new action.

In the mean time, she would observe, and analyze, and learn.


End file.
